One Troubled OC
by Fisher10
Summary: Simon has made a new friend, or maybe he's something more.... but what hapens when this OC's desires start to ruin everything? Warning: a little slashy Simon/x/OC


"Si, where are you going?" Alvin asked his brother as they prepared to leave school; Simon was gathering up his stuff but already heading in the wrong direction.

"I have a project to work on with someone and I have to go get it, I'll be bringing him over later as well" he replied.

"With Jeanette?" Theodore asked as he picked up his backpack.

"Um…… no" Simon finished before dashing off.

He soon met up with someone else who had similar features… the teeth, the nose and the fur. It was another chipmunk, but not one of his brothers. This dark haired project partner with the black outfit was an OC living in a fantasy world.

"I almost thought you wouldn't show… but you always do" the chipmunk said as he wrapped his arms around Simon.

"Got the stuff? I believe we needed the earth and the wires" he asked as he savored the other munk's embrace.

"Yeah, it's in my bag…… I swear this is even better than the fanfics in which you go at it with your brothers or girlfriend" the other chipmunks continued.

"What?"

"Nothing, anyway I can't wait to meet your family"

"I thought you already knew who they were?"

"Yeah, good point" the munk replied as he grabbed Simon's hand and led him off to Dave's place, which he somehow knew the directions to.

"If my calculations are correct the spheres we have should be the right size in comparison to one another" Simon said, he and his new "friend" were in the basement putting together a scale model of the earth and moon.

"When I was younger I used to fantasize about having a lab like this… but I'm more artsy than sciency" Simon's friend stated.

"Well, that's why you're painting the earth rather than measuring the mass of the spheres we're…" Simon began before he was cut off by a kiss from his friend.

The two embraced each other and kissed for about twenty seconds, they just explored each other's mouths like crazy. Simon thought it was weird that he never felt this way about another guy before, but he liked it more than anything. This had gone on to the point where he'd already broken up with Jeanette two days ago.

"Simon, Dave wants to know if your new friend is gonna stay for dinner!" Alvin's voice said from upstairs; it easily broke the kiss in a split second.

"Tell him yes" Simon replied loudly.

"I'll be Theo's making pot roast" the OC chipmunk said judging by the smell.

"How'd you know he cooks?" Simon asked curiously, that topic had never come up.

"You guys were famous before becoming teenagers and being replaced by those CGI munks… I don't mean that in a bad way though. I just meant to say everyone knows about your family" he replied almost nervously.

"Oh…." Simon replied, but he was starting to think something wasn't right.

"So what's your name?" Alvin asked in an attempt to cause some discomfort.

"You can call me Devon, Alvin" the new munk replied; Simon knew this wasn't his real name but didn't want to say anything.

"So you've heard of me?" Alvin stated proudly upon realizing that "Devon" knew his name.

"I know everything about you" the munk said before standing up.

"You three are triplets brought here by your biological mother Vinny, Theodore's the cute one, Alvin's the "awesome" one and Simon's the smart one, your origins lie many decades in the past through which you've had many changes in appearance but none so drastic as the one in 2007 if my memory is correct, Alvin's the one who stuck gum under the table two seconds ago, Simon's locker combination is 60…." Devon started saying with a serious expression before he suddenly sank back into his seat with a shocked expression.

"I'm sorry, I have these…. Problems that I can't get over" he stated.

Alvin saw that he was starting to scare Theodore and made a daring proposal.

"Wanna spend the night?" he asked almost jokingly.

"YES!!!!.... I mean we still have to finish our project anyway" Simon began awkwardly.

"Well, if it's okay with your parents…" Dave began.

"Oh believe me… it'll be a dream come true" Devon said in such a manner that he was almost hinting at something.

Later that night……

"He's a freak; I can't believe you think he's cool" Alvin almost shouted.

"He's a good person Al, he's just a little messed up" Simon responded.

"Oh yeah, then how'd he know about the gum thing? Even Dave can't figure that one out!" Alvin replied.

Meanwhile Theodore was on his way to the kitchen when he felt the sudden sensation that something was stalking him. When he turned around he didn't see anything, so he just carried on until something swept over him and he fell to the ground.

He was out cold.

Devon was now hovering above him shocked at what he'd just done but unable to stop himself from doing it. He hoisted Theodore onto the kitchen table with some difficulty and just stared at him.

"Feed…. Satisfy your lust; this is your darkest of fantasies" a voice in Devon's head said.

"He's… he's too innocent; besides my heart belongs to Simon" Devon responded.

"You have no heart" the voice continued.

Devon brought his lips closer and closer to Theodore's until he heard someone coming.

"Devon, what happened?" Simon said; all he saw was Devon and Theodore apparently asleep on the table.

"He must've been tired, anyway I figured the table was better than the floor" Devon replied before walking away from the table in an attempt to get back upstairs.

"Wait; I know what's bothering you" Simon said as he grabbed Devon's hand.

"My undying lust is making this world a living nightmare…. I know" Devon replied.

"Actually, I meant your 'problems', there are medications out there for them" Simon went on.

"What? Oh those, yeah I'm still not completely cured yet… anyway goodnight" Devon said before leaving.

"The temptation…. It's killing me; I want them so much and I can't just take it" Devon thought.

When everyone was asleep that night, something strange crept into the chipmunk's room. It practically floated across the ground and stopped to stare at Simon; that innocent face was now corrupted by lust, and that lust was for Devon thanks to the unimaginable power that an OC had. He wasn't so full of sexual tension until he met Devon, and he wasn't gay before then either.

Simon suddenly awoke to see Devon standing over him in the night.

"What's…. up" Simon asked almost fearfully.

"I want you, I want to be a part of this" Devon thought.

"I just needed to thank you for inviting me over" Devon said before walking away.

That morning Simon was in the shower, he went on casually worrying about Devon when he could have sworn he heard the door creak a little. Simon almost checked but then he felt Devon's warm embrace around him, suddenly he felt overcome with joy.

"What are you doing?" Simon asked almost playfully.

"Living out my darkest of fantasies" Devon replied as he began to wash Simon's back.

"Take him…." A voice in Devon's head said.

Devon ignored the voice and continued washing Simon until something got the better of him.

"Are you okay?" Simon asked when Devon suddenly dropped whatever he was washing Simon with.

He soon collapsed in the shower and all Devon heard in his unconsciousness was a dark voice laughing insanely in his head.

Dave heard Devon hit the floor from the hallway and barged into the bathroom easily with the door slightly opened already. He was shocked to see Devon unconscious in Simon's arms, both of them were in the shower completely naked…. Together.

After Devon had awoken he and Simon sat on the front steps of Dave's house; he was unable to believe what he saw and hadn't been able to talk about it.

"So that's the truth Simon…. I'm an OC, I've come here to live out something that was truly impossible. In my world you don't exist, and in here I can't. I'll just change everything that you stand for until you're not you anymore. I've even been tempted to go after your family…. I just couldn't resist the temptation of being able to…. Well, that's the truth" Devon said.

"So, I don't exist" Simon asked; now he felt more insignificant than ever.

"You exist to me…. And thousands of others like me out there; you've inspired me and I deceived you into thinking that I belong here" Devon answered.

"What do you mean?" Simon asked.

"I have to leave Simon; I'll never be able to live out my fantasies without losing myself in my own dark heart. I'll do terrible things to satisfy myself, and I'll change you all in the process; I'm sorry" Devon went on with sorrow in his heart.

"But…. No, no you won't. I know you and you're not like that" Simon said standing up.

"I'm afraid now you're too smart for your own good; you knew something wasn't right with me but you wanted me so much that you didn't want to believe it. I wish I could stay…. But this is a dream I have to wake up from. I guess I never could live in a fantasy world, but I found inspiration and my passion for cartoons" Devon said before standing up and facing Simon.

They both had tears in their eyes.

"Be good, there are plenty of other OCs out there who'd want a piece of you and actually have the stones to make your day. I just know I'd take it too far and lose myself in the process" Devon said before hugging Simon.

"You can't leave" Simon said weakly.

"I have to, for this world's sake; I have all this power and I could try anything…. But it'll kill me inside if I start making you lose your innocence" Devon stated.

He stared into Simon's blue grey eyes for what felt like forever before they kissed again.

Devon was the one who broke the kiss.

"You want me as much as I want you…. You're supposed to want Jeanette. Call her, she'll take you back; I have found my path. I'll never forget you… when I was growing up fantasies like you were my only friends; don't stop being yourself" Devon finished before walking away.

"I love you" Simon called out, still with tears in his eyes.

"Stop loving me" Devon replied before he vanished; he just disappeared as quickly as he had showed up.

Simon sat back on the steps crying; Dave, Alvin and Theodore were watching the whole thing through the window and couldn't believe their eyes.

But Devon, or whatever his real name was, was just another OC…. Destined to make some changes in the characters or leave their mark in whatever fanfic they became a part of.

OCs were a person's way of becoming a part of something that they could never be a part of; Devon knew this all too well.


End file.
